The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a stator assembly for an electro-dynamic machine.
Electro-dynamic machines typically include a stator, conductive elements and a rotor. The stator is formed of laminations that are joined together to define an aperture in which the rotor is rotatably disposable and core slots. The conductive elements are supportively held in the core slots and are receptive of current to drive rotation of the rotor.
Although the conductive elements may include insulation provided about an electrically conductive material, additional insulation is often provided on the surfaces of the core slots.